Hot Meal
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu's in heat and Lucy's starving. They were just what the other needed.
1. Hunger

**I edited this cuz I'm writing the second chapter and this needed a lil work**

* * *

Natsu struggled to walk, his mind was hazy with lust, one he failed to be able to control on this particularly strong full moon. He had already downed a handful of medication, his heat unable to be suppressed. It fought for him to find someone, anyone, to abuse for this one night. He fell to his knees in front of a random vending machine, slipping coins in with shaky fingers as he ordered a cold drink. The juice failed to calm any amount of the fire raging inside of him.

"Dammit," He cursed, knowing that if he didn't try his best to stay conscious, his dragon would take over and let loose on the first stranger to pass him by, may they be male or female. Gray had more than once almost been the victim of his vicious attacks. One nap and one shirtless best friend crafted a story they swore to never speak of again, Gajeel as well after being the one that had to tear Natsu away from the ice devil.

"Ooh, I thought I smelled something nice," A bubbly voice chirped from behind him, his body slow to turn around. He was rightfully wary of the random girl dressed in an unrecognizable school uniform as she waved and walked up to him, her eyes oddly deep purple. Another color would suit her better, he thought.

"Where did y-" She cut him off with her hand, sticking it out for him to shake.

"I'm Lucy," She smiled as he returned her greeting. "I could smell you from over a mile away, y'know. It's not so smart to be out during your heat."

"Shouldn't you be," He shook his head as his vision faded for a moment. "Avoiding me if you can smell that kind of thing? I'm dangerous right now." He strained out, quirking an eyebrow as she laughed.

"I thought you could use some help." She hummed. "Since your pills aren't working, I assume?"

"You have medicine?" He asked, frowning when she shook her head. Natsu gulped as she leaned down, her hand dangerously close to his obvious boner as she touched his inner thigh.

"I can tell you've been pent up for a while, it's making me drool~! I'd hate for you to waste your spunk on the toilet." He was taken aback for a moment, expression obvious as she laughed as he flushed and his lips sputtered.

"The hell are you?" He asked, cringing as she basically sat in his lap, senses twitching wildly for him to devour her.

"A succubus," She said, unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt to reveal the heart-like tattoo that sat under her belly button, though it more closely replicated a womb. "The other half of me usually isn't so good at letting us eat when we're hungry. She's pretty upset that I came out to find you, but you smell so good, I couldn't stay away."

He gulped, vaguely relating to the girl that also had a hard time keeping their more wild side under wraps. He probably wouldn't hate to meet the actual person she was, the one in front of him right now was rather annoying and cocky.

"So, what? You want to have sex?" Natsu flushed further as she nodded, groaning as she dropped her weight onto the stiff tent of his pants.

"You clearly need it, and I'm starving. We can have some real fun if you don't mind coming back to my place." She intrigued him, a quick kiss enough to make him lose all sense of self. The extent of her abilities moved their bodies rapidly from the park and to her home, Lucy pushing him through her door. Natsu was unable to fully comprehend just how quickly they ended up stumbling into her home, the blonde swinging her hips and leading the distressed dragon toward her bedroom. He sat on her bed and flushed as she stripped from her clothes, a growl low in his throat at the sensual sight.

"S-Should we really...?" He asked apprehensively, eyes wavering and anxiety low in his belly as her clothes fell and she stood in pale blue lingerie. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself,"

"You don't need to," She scoffed with a delighted grin, straddling his lap and pushing him back onto her mattress. "You never told me your name, by the way."

"Natsu," He breathed as she teasingly ran her hands under his shirt.

"Don't worry about hurting me," Lucy giggled as she felt his hesitation, dipping down to whisper into his ear. "My body is made to handle rough sex. You can do whatever you want to me."

He indulged in the beast screaming to take over, his body quaking as he rightfully gave the reigns to his dragon. Lucy bit her lip excitedly as she watched his scales freckle and climb up his body, teeth gnashing as his fangs grew in, horns curling from under his pink locks. She moaned as his heat spread through her, body tingling with intense hunger as his new form gazed deliciously at her.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," His gruff voice smirked, hands gliding up her thighs and pulling lightly on the front of her panties, enjoying the slight rock of her hips against his.

"You're the one," She lamented, lowering herself once again to slide her tongue slowly against the scar on his neck. "Who doesn't know what he's getting into."

Their grins were both wild as they kissed, holding each other with a needy tight grip, hips grinding together roughly. Tongues clashed together in the midst of their heat, Natsu moaning at the taste of her dripping mouth. Her fingers raked in his hair, feeling up his horns and enjoying the sharp scrape of his canines against her plump lips.

"Let's skip the foreplay for now," She panted as she rose to straddle him, her sensitive button grinding against the tip of his dick. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Natsu woke with a gasp, throwing himself forward in a cold sweat and sitting up to look around quickly. The sun was low in the sky outside, the room vaguely recognizable. His phone was ringing wildly from his pants pocket on the floor beside him, grunting as he dropped a sore arm to grab it.

"Natsu! Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for at least two days!" Erza shouted, making him cringe and shake his head of any further tiredness. He failed to answer as he sat with a slack jaw; how had two days passed without his knowledge? His phone fell to his lap as Erza continued to yell, asking for his location and spouting threats for more information on his disappearance. He abruptly hung up on her, though he would probably regret that decision as he scrolled through his notifications.

There were texts from each of his friends asking why he wasn't at school the past two days, others telling him they'd be coming over to his house to give him his homework. Even Gray and Gajeel had texted and spammed him with calls, threatening to beat him up for worrying the girls. He frowned at the messages from Lisanna, beyond concerned for his well being. She was his best and oldest friend, his heart clenching a bit at the sight of twenty calls from her and texts asking if he was okay. Though she said she trusted him no matter what, if he were in a tight spot she would do anything to help him. He was especially surprised to see that his senpai; Laxus and Jellal, had even texted him; they usually didn't, now feeling the extreme guilt for handing over his body to his dragon. Natsu at least had the courage to update his social to let everyone know that he was okay and would be home later that night.

Though he could tell that it and himself were thoroughly satisfied, his mind having never been clearer and the stress gone from his body.

He blushed as the memories began to flood his mind, vivid images of Lucy underneath him, her skin riddled with his eager bite marks. They trailed down her neck and littered her supple chest, eyes exciting as he slipped in between her thighs. Her flavor was faint on his tongue, the heat of his cheeks increasing as he remembered how unbelievable she tasted. Natsu was suddenly aware of how naked he was, his lower half slowly responding to his thoughts. His nose revealed the trail of their overzealous lovemaking. He hurried into the bathroom as his length was quick to rise, hoping the cool water would calm him down. His thighs and torso were still sticky with their fluids, his head falling into his hand as he groaned.

Looking into the mirror, he flushed at the sight of so many purple and red marks that had littered his neck, mad their way down his chest and stomach, varying around his thighs. Lucy's purple eyes staring up at him as she marked his body was sharp in his mind, hand rushing to turn on the shower and submerge himself under the cold stream.

His mind betrayed him as he remembered the heat of her mouth on his sex, hungrily assaulting him for his seed. She giggled as she ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, enjoying the snarl he produced at her actions.

" _You're so thick, Natsu," She hummed as he bit his lip._

 _He growled and sat up, fisting her hair roughly as he forced his length past her lips. He grinned at the sight of her watery eyes, filling her mouth with what she craved._

Natsu grimaced, panting as he let go of himself and washed away the spunk splattered in his palm. He left the shower after washing with impressive speed and shampooed the sweat from his hair. He dried himself in a whisp of fire, awkwardly walking back into the room stark naked to redress himself in his strewn about clothing. His nose caught a whiff of the cooking going on behind the closed bedroom door, cautiously walking out and towards the small kitchen to investigate. He was surprised to find the girl humming and bobbing her head to the music playing through her earbuds, a noticeable amount of food already plated on the table. He flinched as she shrieked, the wooden spoon falling to the ground as it slipped out of her fingers.

"O-Oh, you're awake! I'm sorry, I was kind of preoccupied," She said sheepishly as she removed her earbuds, setting them and her phone to the side as she bent down to pick up the utensil.

"No, that's okay. I'm sorry I scared ya," He chuckled, an awkward silence building between them before she turned back to finish plating the stir-fry she made. He was slightly in awe, her looks had somehow improved since the last time he lucidly remembered her. Her skin was brighter, eyes suddenly brown, hair seemingly more silky.

"Your eyes... they're not purple anymore," He pointed out, leaning against the counter across from her stove.

"Oh," She laughed a bit as she set the last plate on the table. "That was my...other side, I'm more myself now than I was before. Sorry about getting you mixed up in this."

"I should be apologizing to you," He shook his head with a quiet chuckle. "I can't believe we went at it for two days, I wasn't myself at all."

She flushed with a crooked smile and nodded, turning away in embarrassment at the mention of their activities.

"I hope you're hungry," She said quickly to change the subject, motioning for him to approach the table. "I never get to cook for myself, so I went a little overboard."

"Starving, actually. Thanks a bunch." He drooled a bit as he took a seat, digging into practically a feast she had crafted for him. Natsu lost himself in the meal for a little while after moaning over her amazing skills, though looked up to notice that she wasn't eating anything but a small bowl of fruit.

"You're not going to eat? I'd feel bad finishing this on my own,"

"I can't eat anything besides fruit." She explained, "Well, you know, besides... but it doesn't do much other than take away hunger pangs."

What she had said the night they met flashed into his mind for a moment, a frown spreading across his lips. "How long has it been since you've eaten from anyone?"

"I-I'm not sure," She laughed awkwardly, folding her legs in a crisscross on her chair. "It's been so long, I really lost control of myself the other day when I caught your scent."

"Eh?! That's terrible, no one should have to live like that." He frowned, her expression surprised at his intense concern.

"I'm pretty used to it by now," She shrugged him off, trying her best to fight off the impressed blush that rose to her cheeks. "I don't want to live my life sleeping with random guys, as much as I need to."

Lucy sighed as she popped a grape into her mouth. "But I haven't felt this great in years if I'm being honest, I had no idea how weak my body was this whole time. I hope I didn't steal too much of your energy."

"I was in crazy heat," He shook his head to reassure her. "I'm surprised you're okay. I know when my instincts take over that I don't hold back."

"That explains why you seem like such a different person," She laughed, the sound bubbly and rang like a chorus of bells in his ears. "I wasn't expecting you to be so nice,"

"Oi," Natsu pouted as she continued to laugh, his lips betraying as they pulled up in a sweet smile.

"I hope your family isn't worried about you, going missing in the middle of the week couldn't have been good."

"Don't worry about them, they're overseas right now. My friends'll probably gimme hell for not picking up my phone, though."

They continued to speak lightly through their meal, Lucy much more engaging than Natsu assumed, and she felt the same. He thought she was incredibly adorable and surprisingly had a sharp tongue at times. She remembered him to be overly dominant (not that she minded) and strict, his demeanor hard and animalistic during their hazy night. He was goofy and aloof, her heart clenching wildly whenever he grinned so widely. Their meal had come to a surprisingly quick end, the sun gone, and the two somewhat unreluctant to part.

"So, um, thank you again," She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stood in her doorway. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he thought of more to say. "I don't remember much, but you were...a-amazing." They stood quietly as they blushed, kicking their feet and laughing clumsily as they made eye contact on and off.

"When you get hungry again, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to see me," Natsu gulped as her timid brown eyes met his nervous onyx ones, her arms folding behind her back nervously.

"...You really mean that?" Lucy asked, her cheeks redder as he nodded.

"I don't want you going hungry, 'specially if I know I can help you out." He shrugged, looking away as she smiled. "And I want to see you again too."

"Then let me give you my number," Their hands were both mildly shaking as they shared their infrared codes, both letting out a shy breath as they received each other's contact. Natsu felt a rise of courage in his chest as he dipped down for a moment, hand against her cheek as he molded his lips against hers in a soft embrace.

"Just a snack to ho-" He started as he pulled away, Lucy quick to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. He purred as her tongue slipped into his mouth, both swirling around each other, his hand traveling to the small of her back to pull her closer. He hit her front door, the two of them sliding to the floor as their want bubbled madly up their throats. Natsu panted as she pulled away, one eye brown and the other its familiar purple as she rolled against his forming hard on.

"W-Would you please stay the night?"

"...Y-Yeah, whatever you want."

* * *

 **Hit me up on tumblr if u want somethin**


	2. Secret

**It's finally here boiiiiiiis, sorry it took so long I have a lot on tumblr I'm messing around with so my ass can't focus on one thing**

 **I updated Greedy Dragon too, I might release Hikari later today too but idk how much I like it yet**

* * *

Natsu snorted as he woke up, groggily turning to see the moon still high in the sky. His eyes cast down to the naked blonde snuggled against him, mumbling in her sleep as he sat up. He grabbed his phone from Lucy's bedside table, seeing that messages from his friends had continued to pile up until they stopped around midnight. It was half past three in the morning, and he'd have school in a couple of hours, slightly reluctant to leave his new companion. He softly peeled Lucy's arms away from his torso, placing her carefully under the duvet as he crawled out of bed. He tiptoed around and found his clothes strewn about, quietly shuffling around as he got dressed. He finished buckling his belt as she began to stir from her sleep.

"Natsu...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, pulling the blanket upwards to cover herself.

"I didn't mean to wake ya up, sorry." He grinned sheepishly and finished dressing. "I've got school tomorrow, so I figured I should go,"

"Yeah, that makes sense.'' She nodded, the air tense for a moment as he took a seat at her side.

"Call me, okay? Or you can find me if you're hungry again, I'm sure. " He smiled, moving to dip her hair behind her ear.

"You can call me too if your heat is still a problem,"

"I will." He chuckled, both smiling shyly, Natsu's hand still on Lucy's cheek. The dragon was a bit reluctant to leave, giving the succubus one last chaste kiss before taking his leave.

The walk home was graciously chilling, calming his thoughts of the blonde so easily stealing his thoughts, her lips still faint on his skin. He hid his grin behind his scarf at the lasting memory of their sweeter love-making, neither wrapped in the intense thralls of heat, both of them more coherent and able to learn the sweet spots of each other's bodies. The phantom of her moans lingered in his ear along with her hot breath, panting as he leaned over her, lining his tip with her entrance. She was warm and molded around his length, back arching as he kissed the entrance of her womb.

The next morning, Erza was ready to beat down his door, alarm clock screaming in his ear to wake him up. Natsu groaned and rolled out of bed, not bothering to answer the screaming Valkyrie, instead choosing to get ready for his return to school. He walked out with a yawn, yelping as he ducked to avoid her vicious punch, Erza surprised to see the dragon.

"You disappear for two days, finally answer a call and hang up, only to say you're alright on Script?!* What the hell?!" He squeaked as she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for a suffocating hug.

"S-Sorry, I got stuck helping out a friend, the time kind of got away from us," He coughed out as she let him go, huffing at the sound of his lame excuse.

"Someone that doesn't go to our school? Who? You're not getting into fights, are you?" She glared, Natsu shaking his head rapidly.

"N-No! Don't worry... it shouldn't happen again!" He brushed the issue off, walking ahead of her in hopes she would drop the subject. He was grateful that she did, heaving as she smacked a handful of papers against his chest.

"Your missing work. Don't think you're going to get out of doing it." He sighed and continued to listen as she filled him in on the subjects they'd gone over, his weekends now dedicated to her makeup lessons.

"Looks like you found flame brain," Natsu rolled his eyes as the ice devil rounded the street corner with Lisanna by his side.

"Natsu!" She exhaled, jumping to give him a long overdue hug. "You had me so worried, are you alright?"

"Just fine, Lis! Sorry about scarin' ya." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing soft circles into her back. Gray threw Erza a look and pulled him to walk behind the pink and white pair, whispering her suspicions.

"He's not telling me where he was or who he was with," She frowned. "I think he might be getting into trouble with someone."

"Wouldn't be the first time," He scoffed.

Natsu sighed as he settled back into the rhythm of his school days, free from the shackles of his heat that would be weighing on him if not for Lucy's existence. Their small group walked into the classroom, friends greeting him and saying how glad they were to see him return.

"The hell, Salamander, you fuckin' reek," Gajeel turned his nose up at his cousin, Natsu paleing as the others curiously sniffed him, unable to pick up whatever the iron slayer could.

"Eh?! You lookin' for a fight?!" Quickly turning the tables before he could inquire any further on Lucy's probable scent.

"Lu-chan! There you are!" Levy gasped as she walked in the classroom, Juvia, and Cana right behind her.

"Juvia was worried! Lucy-san wasn't answering her messages!" The two blue-haired girls clamored around her desk, surprised as well by her healthy glow.

"S-Sorry guys, I was...preoccupied with a friend." She blushed, ignoring the splitting grin present on Cana's features.

"Oho, Lucy, did you actually give in and have a meal?" Lucy groaned and hid her face in her hands as her friends gasped, Cana whooping in their small circle as she pulled forward a chair. "Tell us about him!"

"Did Lucy-san find her own Gray-sama?!" The syren swooned momentarily over her boyfriend, one they all refused to believe actually existed, the blonde shaking her head.

"N-No! But...he's a dragon…His name is Natsu," They cooed as she continued to tell the story of their meeting, timidly elaborating the two-day hole they had been trapped in.

"Eh?! Lucy! I'm so proud!" Cana squealed, wrapping her arms eagerly around the blonde.

"I wouldn't think you'd get along with a stranger like that," Levy hummed, the blonde sighing with a nod.

"It was really uncomfortable when I woke up," She fidgeted with her fingers, concerned eyes of the other three. "But...I don't know, the way he was...holding me, it took forever to get him to let go, he was so warm, and his arms were so thick, Mavis...and his chest, when you look up, and he's biting his lip, and his fingers are in your hair-"

"L-Lucy-san!" Juvia flushed, snapping the girl out of her momentary trance, Levy equally or possibly more embarrassed while the fortune teller was practically popping the champagne.

"O-Oops..."

Lucy spent the day a bit more distracted that she would have preferred, especially since she finally had enough energy to focus. There was a rumble in her tummy she knew was hunger, body craving the flavor she had been so long by deprived of. Lucy felt like it would have been a bit too needy to call Natsu after their time together, but she couldn't help herself.

Natsu's heart leaped in his throat at the sight of Lucy's text, the voices of his friends around him becoming almost mute. They watched him suspiciously as he was quick to stand up from their table, having a drink at a cafe near their school.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked gingerly as he prepared to leave in a hurry.

"I've gotta go meet someone, I'll see you guys later," He waved, almost speed walking as he left.

"The hell is he off to see as if that bastard knows anyone other than us." Gray scoffed, Gajeel eyeing his cousin as he blended into the crowd.

"Salamander kept me from sayin' anything earlier, but he's got a chick's scent all over him." Gajeel pointed out, all choking on their tea.

"E- Eh?! A girl?!" Erza blushed, coughing into a napkin.

"There's no way, that dorky idiot could tell a girl from a fist fight." Gray shook his head, Lisanna contemplating silently as the metal dragon continued.

"I gotta see whoever he's meeting up with, you in, popsicle?" The ice devil snickered, two high firing as they got up to leave.

"I-I'm coming too! Just to make sure he isn't getting into trouble," The valkyrie huffed, dragging along the white-haired girl as well.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu grinned as he approached the blonde sitting on a bench in the park the two were meeting.

"Natsu!" Lucy hid her smile with a cough, trying not to seem too excited as she stood

Up from her seat on a bench. "Sorry to call you out already...I'm still a bit antsy."

"No worries, I'm happy to see you." Her heart fluttered as he took her hand in his, leading the two out of the park. "Another reason to ignore my homework, y' know? I wouldn't be able to do anythin' knowin' you're hungry."

"I can help you if you're stuck on something, I'm a pretty good student." She giggled as he began swinging their locked hands back and forth.

"Eh? That'd be great, I suck at English and Japanese, really good at Chemistry if you're ever confused." Their conversation spilled as easily as it had the night before, much more comfortable as they walked through the fresh air, laughing and talking about their day at school.

"You actually know Gray? We thought Juvia was making him up, that's hi-" Her sentence was cut short as the wind blew his scent smacked into her face, making her trip a bit over the tips of her toes. Natsu caught the blonde, anxious as he noticed her quivering knees.

"You alright, Luce? We're right outside your place."

"Y-Yeah, it's just your scent," She stuttered, Natsu shyly biting his lip, happy as she wrapped her arms around his waist "You smell so good."

"Save it for your room, weirdo," He snickered before opening the door to her apartment building.

"Wow..." Gray whistled at the sight of the two as they entered her building.

"Oh, sick, they're so fucking! I didn't think that loser knew what a girl was!" Gajeel howled with laughter, both he and the devil near tears.

"I-I think we should go… I'm sure Natsu wouldn't like it if we were spying on him like this." Lisanna sighed, fanning the overly flustered redhead.

* * *

 **Probably one more chapter and then I'll be finished with this! I'm excited!**


	3. Delight

**I plan to post another chapter after this, then we outtie!!!**

Their relationship toggled on the line of friendship and official couple, Natsu and Lucy practically in their own world whenever they got together. It was more often than not Natsu would use the excuse to see Lucy with a lie pertaining to his English homework. Erza was always around to teach him so he didn't really need to see the blonde, but was so starved from going a whole school day without her that he had to see her. His chest would flutter whenever they met in the park before heading to Lucy's apartment, even the simple act of holding hands as they walked was enough to stir him.

They usually completed their homework as intended, toes poking at each other from the small table in her room as they giggled and smiled at one another. It was hard to ignore the constant sexual tension, between Natsu's general lust and Lucy's intuition to seduce him; the simple act of tying up her hair was enough to have a blush crawling up his face, her neck was so inviting...

At some point they'd be by each other's side, Lucy crawling into his lap as she let a whine rise in her throat, unable to resist his scent as it so pleasantly wafted under her nose. Natsu was more than happy to receive the blonde when she wanted to indulge in a meal, even when she didn't need it. Lucy tried to reign herself in on certain days, afraid too much sex with Natsu could seriously harm his seemingly unlimited and evergrowing amount of energy.

It was a bit too sexy when Natsu would get up from her bed and re-buckle his belt, putting on one on of the few t-shirts he had thought to leave with her. These days when their fun lasted a bit too long, he would go out for groceries and have Lucy cook, something she was more than happy to do for him. Their goodbyes would run long as well, both standing in the entryway of her door and oh so lovingly whisper goodbyes with dopey sweet eyes. Lucy would sigh and slip to her floor as she closed the door behind him, flushed cheeks hot in her palms as she squealed to herself.

Not only did Lucy need Natsu, but there were the times when his own heat would flurry out of control. It was once a month he had to suppress himself, pills getting him through the day until he could meet Lucy. After a trial and error, they learned it wasn't a good idea to let Natsu off his medication until the weekend where they could afford to go missing due to his pent up behavior. Neither could forget the next two-day disappearance when Natsu abruptly woke from another period of forgoed memories, Lucy by his side, naked and delirious. He made sure she was alright, somewhat drunk on his fluid, sticky substance still plastered on her inner thighs.

"Your dragon really knows what he's doing…" Lucy hummed lazily as she came in and out of consciousness, Natsu hissing as he pressed alcohol-soaked cotton balls to the plethora of nail scratches down his arms and along his back.

His friends continued to pretend to be oblivious to the whole situation, never bothering again to follow him when Gajeel could smell just how much he had been with the mystery girl.

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, both sweating as he cranked up the heat, something she found overly enjoyable when they were together.

Her back arched from the mattress, Natsu crouched over her as he continued to teasingly assault her body. Both sets of fingers undid her shirt quickly, tossing it halfway across the room as he watched Lucy pull her bra off for him.

"Mavis, you're so beautiful." He moaned against her skin, mind hazy as he drowned in her scent and felt her manipulation beg for more.

Lucy felt her more rouge side smirk, proud to have pulled such a boy close to them, creating waves of pleasure fed to her shores one after another. She groaned as he rocked his hard-on against her dripping core, eyes meeting as he continued to torture her bosom.

She didn't bother to beg for more, rising strength enabling her to push him onto his back. Natsu felt his toes curl as he watched her slide down his zipper, tips of her fingers always teasing the ridge of his length. Lips he adored wrapped around him eagerly, Lucy unable to hide her delighted eye roll as she took him in her mouth. The dragon watched as she slurped on his length, the succubus begging for his flavor to be splattered across the plane of her tongue.

"S-Shit…!" He'd tightly grab her hair, cock twitching as he came for her, once never enough. Natsu tasted his own as she kissed him, lips eager to lead him on for more, praising him for his response to feed her.

Lucy would sigh as she felt him entering, splendidly stretched by the dragon she had come to worship. He never allowed her to look away as they became one, sharing a passionate kiss laced with confession of the love and trust he had for her.

They drowned in the endless and deep sea of pleasure, both satisfied with their arrangement knowing that their hearts could never be stolen.

"I think we should say something, I don't like the idea of Natsu hiding anything from us," Erza frowned as the four had met at her home, all about to intrude on their dragon friend as the weekend had come upon them. "I-I mean, who knows if he's being s-safe?! I'm sure Grandine and Igneel would be upset if we didn't try our best to make sure he was okay."

"Do we have to? It's already sick enough knowing Natsu plows it into that chick every other day." Gajeel shrugged, earning a cold glare from the red-haired beast.

"Wouldn't he know what he's doing? It's almost been six months, I haven't heard squat about him getting her pregnant. I don't see the need to interfere." Gray agreed with the metal slayer, Lisanna unable to chime in on her opinions for the boy she intended to get over her feelings for.

"Still! I feel it's important we check up on him." The valkyrie expresses confidently as she led the group next door. They knocked on the door, Erza the only one with a chest puffed proud. Her sense of justice and righteousness began to crumble as the mystery blonde opened the door.


	4. Home

**Does anyone have Invisalign? because I doooo**

 **I know I said this was the last one BUT I felt like that was rushing it after what I thought of for this chapter so there's still one more!**

 **I'm going to the BTS concert tomorrow in LA and I'm super hype!! I could barely concentrate this week but I wanted to share something with you all cx**

"Oh! Hello there…" Lucy spoke shyly as she stood in the doorway, all four shocked to finally come face to face with the girl who Natsu had been hiding.

"U-Um...W—Y-You…" Gray pushed Erza out of the way as a blush overcame her, cracking a smile as he introduced himself.

"I'm Gray, one of Natsu's friends. Is he here right now?" She nodded with a slight twist to her lip, looking over her shoulder as the pink haired boy had yet to appear.

"Sure, he's upstairs, do you guys want to come in? We were just about to have lunch," The four were momentarily taken aback by her sudden kindness, but Gajeel pushed his way through as he caught a whiff of whatever was cooking.

"I won't turn ya down on a good meal, bunny girl. And I don't mind busting in on the Salamander's weekend." The metal dragon snickered as the others followed behind him and made themselves comfortable.

"So you're one of Natsu's friends too?" Lisanna asked as she led them to the kitchen table, plates already laid out with the virtual feast she had prepared.

"You could say that," She laughed nervously as she stepped into the kitchen to finish plating the last dish of fried rice. "We met by chance a while back, I help him with homework most of the time. Or cook since he can't do anything without his mother around."

"You got that right," Gajeel scoffed with a laugh, his nose twitching as he tried to ignore the stench of his cousin sticking so concretely to her skin. Their scents mixed together and filled the family home, unsettling the other dragon as he felt like he was intruding in someone else's den.

"I'm glad he's keeping up with his studying, at least." Erza sighed to herself as she still kept an anxious eye on the blonde.

"But I'm glad we can finally meet! Natsu hasn't told me much about you guys," Lucy smiled as she reapproached the table and ushered a hand telling them all to take a seat. "Although I know you a bit, Gray. I'm close friends with Juvia."

"Eh? No kidding, small world." He cracked a smile at her curt nod. "She doesn't tell me much about her friends either."

"Water woman would rather die than herself anymore 'competition'." The studded boy snorted and an uproar of laughter sparked between them all before they grabbed plates and let their mouths water over the meal ready to serve.

"Oh!" Lucy interrupted as the four prepared to dig in. "I made these all with chili and ghost pepper extract, Natsu said he wanted his food extra spicy today,"

"'Course he did," Gajeel grunted and set back down his plate, the others following suit and rising from their chairs, sharing the collective thought to leave the two alone.

"Luce, where did you put my p—" Natsu began as he walked into the room, his voice quickly caught in his throat and eyes wide at the sight of his other friends at the table. His hand tightened around the towel at his hips and rose to hide the curls of pink hair meeting at the center of his defined v-line. "...pants…"

"...U-Um! We were just leaving!" Lisanna sputtered with a harsh blush as she pulled on Erza's hand and dragged her stiff self to the front door.

"Good to see ya, fire dick." Gray snickered as he slapped Natsu's back in passing, Gajeel offering a knowing look before the intruders left for the day.

Lucy swallowed thickly with a sheepish smile as the door clicked closed, the dragon still a bit frozen with a tight hand on his hip.

"Sorry, I thought it'd be rude if I didn't invite them in," She fidgeted as he blinked and turned to face her with a shake of his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Luce. Those idiots would've forced their way in." He chuckled and flashed his grin to calm her nervousness. "I'm just glad they didn't see any more of me."

"Your pants are in the dryer with the rest of our clothes." Lucy giggled as he sighed with a nod, returning to his bedroom to find another pair. She returned to the kitchen to prepare her fruit bowl but didn't need much as she hadn't really had the chance to build hunger. The two hadn't long since been tied up in bed, Natsu's heat fluctuating in and out since Friday after school. Lucy came to stay with him for the weekend and felt extremely lucky those four hadn't made an appearance when he was riled up.

"I think we're gonna have to heat the food up later," Natsu groaned as he sauntered into the kitchen, sweatpants low on his hips as his skin was suddenly damp with perspiration. "I'm gettin' another wave over here."

"O-Oh alright, should I put it a-" The blonde began, only to be cut off as Natsu turned her around in his hold and molded his lips against hers, swallowing her words. His expel of pheromones made her delirious and greedy, his heat stealing her sense in an instant.

Erza spent the rest of the weekend still suspicious of the two and waited in anticipation to see just when Lucy would take her leave. The other three left her to stake out the front door of the Dragneel household, their aim to forget seeing the curl of pink hair rising from under Natsu's belly button.

The valkyrie saw as the door finally opened the next morning, Lucy idling on the front porch with her hand in Natsu's. She yawned and strained her eyes as the two seemed to be talking, either reluctant to leave the other. Her eyes widened and quickly turned away from the scene of them kissing suddenly before the blonde was dragged back inside.

"I-I've seen too much," She huffed, a hand over her unsteady heart as she resolved to never speak of what she saw.

The dragon and succubus always had a hard time saying goodbye to each other after a healthy day or weekend spent together. There was just something so addicting about the other that they couldn't give up until the very last second they needed to part. Even the smallest touch with their fingers flowed sparks between them and gave them a craving to hold each other.

Lucy sat on the floor in the doorway, her back pressed against the wood as her gaze shook passionately at Natsu kissing his way up her arm.

"Don't look at me like that," She whined as his lips burned into her skin, teeth teasing their sensitivity. "I really do have to go home now."

"I know," He sighed, his kisses pressing into the column of her neck and pulling more sweet moans from her. "But I can't stop. It's not even my heat, Luce. I just can't let you go."

"I know," She let out a breathy chuckle, crooning as his hands found their way under her shirt. "But you know we'll never leave your room if we keep doing this."

"Isn't that okay?" Lucy's lip quivered into a smile and Natsu grinned as he looked up from her chest, a chaste kiss shared between them.

"Just...one more time…" The blonde gave in as his teeth grazed lowly on her throat. Natsu's rumbling purrs spiked and they pulled each other close, melted and lust-filled eyes speaking for them as they got up to return to his room.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!! This was kinda short but making it any longer wouldn't have suited where I want to go.**

 **And yes, I will give full smut scenes next time!**


	5. Love

**This is lowkey the first multi-chap I've completed and it's really cool ;-; I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **And shit yo, the BTS concert was so good, I love those boys! I was really close to the stage AH!**

 **watching Jimin live tho, what a mf treasure**

* * *

Lucy bounced on the buck of Natsu's hips as he met her own, her hands steadying herself on his stomach. He groaned as their skin slapped together again, their dark eyes locked together as they moved in sync. She mewled, both of his hands bruising into her rear before one moved forward to abuse her sensitivity.

"Natsu…" Her pants grew, and their speed picked up, the air filled with the sound of their movement. Lucy licked her lips as she watched the sweat bead down Natsu's nape, his canines gripping the edge of his plumped bottom lip as his climax approached.

"Oh god, Luce…" He flinched as her walls clamped around his length, his back arching and curving into the pressure of her hips on his. The succubus fell weakly onto his chest, their sweat mixing and the two subsequently falling from their highs.

"How many times does that make this?" Lucy sighed with a lopsided smile, looking up to the dragon who chuckled, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't keep count anymore," He snickered and leaned over to kiss her forehead, his eyes cast on her beautiful afterglow, proof that she had eaten well that day. "But the sun's getting low, we haven't gotten to our homework yet,"

"Since when did you care if we got any homework done?" Lucy laughed and smacked his chest as it rose with his own. "Should I get up to make some dinner?"

"Eh? You're stayin' right here with me," He scoffed and rolled to face her, pulling her blanket over them and cozying closer to the blonde who snuggled into his chest. "I don't want to get out of bed yet. Jus' let me hold you."

"Mm, that feels nice," She let her eyes fluttered closed as his hand massaged the base of her skull, the breeze from her cracked window coming through and stealing the heat that had built up in the room. His other hand fell to the middle of her back as she rested atop it, holding her close as Lucy wrapped her on around his neck with her cheek pressed against him. Natsu purred and nuzzled his nose into the crown of her head, spellbound by her scent that mixed with his. She giggled as he lightly kissed her forehead, peppering soft touches and nudges. He moved to her cheek and smiled as she did, his lips settling on the full apple of her cheek, his fingers slowing their movement.

"Lucy," He mumbled against her skin as she turned to face him, their eyes smiling before they shared a soft kiss. They parted slowly, lips sliding apart until they came back together, molding together almost perfectly. His fingers curled in her hair as did her own, their kisses measured and lazy. The blonde caught her bottom lip into her mouth as Natsu lifted himself up and caged her underneath him. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, holding himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing her too heavily.

"I think I'm in love..." Lucy whined as she fell into Cana's hold as their friends gathered for lunch, clinging to the brunette and consumed the waves of her sexual energy.

"That's been obvious for a long time," Levy huffed as Juvia covered her full mouth and nodded along with the pixie.

"Lucy-san's skin is always glowing, and Juvia can eat a little from Lucy-san's energy all the time!" The syren snickered, cutting her laughter short as she began to choke on some rice.

"You spend more time with him than us, you know. It's no wonder that you fell in love." Cana hummed as she pat the blonde's head and drank from whatever she had wrapped up in a brown paper bag.

"That's true... I'm sorry," Lucy sighed as she lifted herself from Cana's lap.

"Juvia's happy that Lucy-san's happy," Juvia shook her head as she set down her bento box. "Lucy-san never let herself eat until she met Natsu-san, Juvia and the others don't want to get in the way."

"Yeah, Lu-chan," Levy added as the blonde began to tear up. "We still get to see you here, and you haven't had anything to eat since you almost knocked out Loke in middle school. It's good for you to be with him, we want you to take care of yourself before you worry about taking care of us."

"And I'm all for you having a shit ton of sex, Lulu, his dick has to be grade-A if you can't stay away from him." Cana roared and slapped her knee as Lucy hid her face in her hands.

"I'll take a break from seeing him this week," She pushed her fingers together, her blush steaming as her friends whooped and began to plan anything and everything they could fit in.

"Eh?! Erza and Jellal have a date?! When did this happen?!" Natsu gaped as he and his friends sat in a circle on the roof of their school building, the five also gossiping as their lunch period ensued.

"If you had ever bothered hanging out with us after school, you would know that he came up to our table at Mira's and asked her out. It was super romantic." Lisanna stuck her tongue at the pinkette who pouted and stuffed his cheeks with a lunch he'd packed with Lucy's leftovers.

"I-It's not a big deal," Erza tried to cough through her embarrassment, not fooling anyone as her blush deeply matched her hair color. "I don't think it...he–it's not a big deal!"

"Sure, sure." Gray rolled his eyes and yelped to avoid Erza's flustered strike of her elbow aiming for his side.

"You'll end up knocking Jellal out if you don't learn to control that embarrassment. Otherwise, you'll cause a scene at the aquarium," Gajeel clapped hand with the ice devil, the iron dragon shrieking and dodging the chopsticks she aimed at his head.

"Anything else I missed? You guys don't have to keep me out of the loop," The fire dragon grumbled and annoyingly chewed on a piece of chili crusted chicken.

"It happened yesterday, don't get your panties in a twist, flame brain. But you were with Lucy, it's not like we text about those things anyway, so you couldn't have found out until today." Gray said as Natsu continued to brood but nodded in the acceptance of his time concentrated on the blonde succubus.

"Although, it would be nice if you spared a little more time for us," Lisanna hummed and swung a strip of beef for the dragon to snap his teeth at. "We haven't hung out at all like we used to. Mira hasn't had a chance to make fire chicken since you've been busy these last couple of months."

"That's true…" Natsu sighed and fell onto his back, watching the clouds pass as he came to his conclusion. "I'll let Luce know that I can't see her for a little while, then."

"You sure your girlfriend is going to be alright with that?" Gajeel countered, receiving a quick glare from his cousin.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." He said as if provoked to revolt the statement, his voice harsh and clear.

"Oh, c' mon, Salamander, who're you kidding? As if you two don't go at it like mates. You mark the bunny girl yet?"

"Talk about her like that again, and I'll char your shitty hair, metal breath." Natsu spat with a harsh glare, Gray countering the waves of heat he produced with a chilly wind. "You don't know anything about her."

"No fighting!" Erza stood up and got between the two before anything could further escalate. "Don't make me smack you two."

"Yeah, calm down, Natsu, it's okay." Lisanna settled a hand onto his bicep, wincing slightly as his heat reddened her palm.

"There has to be some reason you're bangin' her, your house smelled like a fuckin' den the last time we were there." Lisanna yelped and rolled away as Natsu burst into flames, a blast firing from his heels and ramming him at top speed and off the roof with him.

"I think you would know by now not to let what Gajeel says get to you." Lisanna shook her head as she dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball onto the cut of his forehead, cleaning the dripping blood from the edge of his scalp. They sat together in the nurse's office while Erza roughly patched up the metal dragon in the student council room.

"Stupid brat always wants to get me in trouble with Erza." He hissed as she started cleaning another scratch, his hand holding the bruise on his waist from where the valkyrie cold-cocked him. "But he had no right talking about Lucy like that."

"You two really aren't dating? You spent a lot of time with her," The shapeshifter asked with a lump in her throat, but pushed herself to continue the conversation.

"Nah, we're just friends...good friends, we help each other out."

"You sound like you're hiding something," The white-haired girl giggled as she pasted a couple band-aids to his skin and got up from her seat to grab some fresh cotton pads.

"Keep a secret for me? It's not really my place to say," She nodded and sat back down, soaking another pad. "Lucy is a succubus, she was starvin' herself until we met, so I help her out by feeding her, and she helps me with my heat too. We're friends with benefits, I guess, but I really care about Luce. I...I can't get enough of her, I love her. I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with loving her," Lisanna smiled softly as she cleaned his bicep. "Is that why what Gajeel said set you off?"

"That dick was talkin' about her like we do it just to sleep together. It's not meaningless…" He sighed, furrowing his brows and propping up one elbow on his knee to rest his chin. "Dragons...we can only love one person like that...we mate for life, but...just the way me 'n Luce started out…I don't know if she wants me for life, y' know? It's not my place to be anything more than her friend."

Lisanna's movements slowed as she watched Natsu's face twist and falter, his head shaking until he sighed and held his forehead. She sighed as well and stood to face him, gathering his face in her hands and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"It's painfully obvious how much you love her," She laughed as he pouted with an embarrassed blush. "And since when were you someone who doubted himself? You have every right to want to be something more with her. I'm sure Lucy loves you just as much, as little as I know her, she seems like a wonderful person. Especially if she cooks so much for your bottomless stomach."

"You always know what to say, Lis, thank you." Natsu beamed with a bright grin, his cheeks still squished between her hands.

"Let me go get your gym clothes, don't move." She said and flicked his forehead, taking her leave as Natsu nodded and flipped his phone out of his pocket to speak with Lucy.

Lisanna let the tension she held back, her shoulders slumping as she made her way down the hall. Her hands quivered, and her heart beat unsteadily.

"I guess it's good to know I never stood a chance," She whispered with a soft smile gracing her lips, her heel clicks echoing as her steps led her back to their classroom.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu grinned to himself as he felt his heart flutter at the sound to the voice.

"I was about to call you, too. What's up? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to see you for the rest of the week." He frowned to himself, pacing around the room as his throat tightened on its own from his nervousness.

"Oh, it's actually the same on my end! I'm spending more time with my friends since we haven't had a long time together."

"I guess it works out, then." He said, "Let me know if you need me, I'll come runnin' even if it's the middle of the night."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who would call me." She hummed with a snicker. "Do you think you have enough of my leftovers at your place."

"For your information, Luce." He pursed his lips as he held back a laugh. "I was takin' care of my meals before I met you and your crazy good chicken. So I'll be just fine. But I mean it, call me if you need me, even if it's 2 a.m, it doesn't have to be if you're hungry either. You can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, okay, I promise." He could hear her smile on the other end, his own lips splitting along with hers. "Bye, Natsu."

"Bye, Luce."

To say the week went by slowly was an understatement. They had become such a huge part of one another's lives, it was painfully impossible to ignore the hole soon created. It was Tuesday, and they made dinner plans for Sunday, was that really such a long time to be apart?

It was a little unnerving to begin their after-school time without immediately running off to meet the other, to walk the opposite way and sit down in a cafe rather than the park they always met up in. Instead of each other, they ate fruity and oily meals, Natsu distracted by spice and Lucy indulging in milkshakes. Their hands felt empty as they walked alongside their friends and talked about random nonsense, fingers thrumming without the warmth of their partner. By the time it was night, there was still a bit of time to see each other, but even with an excuse to finish their homework together, they knew they'd only be tied up in bed.

The two ignored their feelings as they played with their friends, movie nights and cage dates filling their time. Neither needed to feed on the other, but they were sure at that point that their relationship, the intention to help feed and control one another wasn't their main goal.

They didn't need to have sex, Lucy knew. Or at least as much as they did have sex, there was no real reason to ever do it as much as they had. Natsu's heat was once a month and lasted a little over two days, while Lucy only needed a meal every week or so. She didn't feel the slightest bit of weak, even as their third day apart rolled by, but she still craved the boy.

She felt cold, and her heart beat emptily. By all accounts, she was fine but felt as though a fire died out in her chest. She couldn't even sleep without constant tossing and turning, her body stiff and head thumping with a dull ache. Her other half pestered her to visit Natsu, and she knew she could call him, but it felt a bit needed to keep up their separation.

"I wonder if I relied too much on him," Lucy sighed to herself as she stared at the waning moon from her window. Staying away from Natsu seemed like it would prove it she really loved him or felt her attachment solely because he was kind enough to feed her. But when she instinctively reached an arm out to grab his phantom body, she felt sick without him by her side. She missed his warmth and strong arms, she missed the heat of his breath as it blew onto her forehead as they slept, she missed the way he whispered sweet nothings of her beauty as they basked in the sweat of their sex, and she missed his good night and morning mumbles as he fell asleep kissing her cheek.

"Only a few more days…"

"Do we really have to go dress shopping with you two?" Gray grumbled, groaning with an oof as Erza delivered an elbow to his gut.

"Of course you do!" Lisanna said as she smacked his arm lightly. "We need your opinion on her clothes for her date with Jellal. We all have to help out."

"I don't think any of us know what Jellal likes," Natsu said, and a shiver ran down his spine as the small group entered the shopping mall. "We barely talk to him as it is."

"That's not the point," The youngest Strauss rolled her eyes and led them into one of the random stores, Erza taking nervous steps as soon as they entered.

"Erza bein' girly is not something I need to see," Gajeel grumbled under his breath, and Gray snickered in response.

"Shush! Be supportive!" Lisanna scolded them before leading the valkyrie through the clothes racks and parked the three to wait for her to change while they picked things out.

"Boring…" Natsu crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, his eyes moving to follow the stream of people walking on the other side of the glass.

"What do you think of this one, Juvia?" Lucy asked as she stepped out of the dressing room, twirling in the white sundress she had put on.

"Lucy-san looks pretty in that one, but Juvia thinks it looks too summery. If Lucy-san is going to dinner with Natsu-san, then Lucy-san should get a cute coat and something warm."

"Take it from the one of us who's actually been on a date," Levy quibbled and puffed her cheeks as the blonde reentered the dressing room.

"I could introduce you to some people," Cana hummed and wiggled a knowing brow as the pixie blew up in a blush.

"I don't want to date anyone that you know Cana, I'd end up dead!" She hissed and smacked her with a dress, avoiding the seer as she continued to bug her about introducing her to someone.

"Let's move onto another store, something like a pea coat should be fine, right?" Lucy asked as she slid the curtain open and finished buttoning up her shirt with her school bag on her shoulder.

"If Lucy-san can't find anything here Juvia has some clothes Lucy-san might think are cute," They spoke as they walked towards the escalator to visit the first floor, Levy distracted by the bright lights of a sign blinking and pointing to the food court.

"Let's stop for some fruit sandwiches first, I love those things," Cana yanked them into the small food court, none of the girls rejecting the idea to get the whipped cream filled bread.

"Why would you want to eat something like that? It sounds mushy." Gajeel hung his tongue, grossed out by the mention of fruit sando's.

"They're sweet, the strawberry ones are really good here." Erza pumped her fist joyfully, a bag from the store in her hand as it swung at her side.

"At least they have chili mango," Natsu's mouth watered as he rubbed his stomach.

"A victory snack for finding such a cute dress!" Lisanna cheered as they walked towards the food court.

"Is that water woman?" Gajeel noticed the syren as she turned around with a crepe in her hand, talking to a shorter girl with similarly blue hair.

"Juiva!" Gray let a small smile slip as he called out to his girlfriend. The syren caught him in her sight quickly, gasping and running forward to glomp him in a hug.

"Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia's so glad she ran into Gray-sama! Juvia missed you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist and jumping up happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Calm down before you drop your food," The ice devil sighed, hiding his blush as he pushed her back.

"You out babysitting? I didn't think you'd be the type to take care of kids, water woman," Gajeel snickered as the pixie popped up next to her, silvery and glittered skin turning red as she furrowed her brow at the pierced boy looked down on her.

"Who the hell are you calling a kid?!" She stomped her foot and rolled up her sleeves, glaring down the dragon who only roared with laughter.

"Gihi, you've got spunk, shrimp."

"Luce…" Natsu gulped loudly as the blonde slowed her steps toward him, red cheeks burning as her grip crinkled the wrapper of her sandwich.

"Hey, Natsu…" Her stomach churned as his lips curled into a grin, Cana swooping in to introduce herself.

"So you're the Natsu we've heard so much about," She smirked and held her hand out for a greeting. "I'll have to thank you for keepin' our Lulu satisfied."

"Cana, hush!" Lucy stammered and pushed the girl out of the way whom only booed, leaving Lucy to speak as she wanted.

"You doin' alright? You haven't called," He asked, his hand moving to grab hers, his thumb gently rubbing the inside of her palm.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you don't need to worry," She smiled and took a bite of her dessert, whipped cream smearing on her bottom lip.

"Sure you are," He quipped, pulling her a bit closer to clean the mess with his thumb. Gray and Gajeel rolled their eyes as the licked it from his finger, turning away from the small love scene that was about to ensue. "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," She let out a breath she has been holding in, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyelashes batting lowly as she watched his tongue swipe at the cream.

"Hey, woah, woah, cut that out, weirdo." He smacked her cheeks, ignoring the crawl of scales up his torso. "Don't look at me like that."

"There's no harm in teasing you a bit," She giggled, smiling as his thumbs swept over his cheeks, lips itching to plant a kiss against her puckered lips.

"U-Um, I should be going now," Lisanna spoke up as she flipped out her phone, the device buzzing with multiple texts. "Elf-nii-chan is getting worried, we'll have to skip the snacks"

"Juvia would go with Gray-sama, but Juvia and her friends are still shopping," Juvia pouted, watery eyes begging the ice devil to stay.

"Gimme your key, I'll wait at your place," He dodged another love charged tackle and any further advances to display her dramatic pda.

"I'll see ya later, Luce." Natsu sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, Lucy closing her eyes at the delicate touch, his lips lingering and wanting to trail lower to find her neckline.

"Bye, Natsu." A slight whimper left her throat as she watched him walk away, Gray and Gajeel dragging the redhead as she incoherently mumbled, wondering if that was how goodbyes were commonly given and if Jellal would be so brazen as to offer her a forehead kiss.

"Lu-chan, is Natsu-san that good of a guy if he hangs out with a jerk like that?" Levy glared at the pierced boy who waved at her with a sneaky smirk.

"He was checking out your ass, Levy, he's totally into you," Cana shook the pixie's shoulder and squealed with Juvia who tried to excite the shorter girl.

"Juvia knows Gajeel-kun really well! Juvia bets Gajeel-kun will ask for Levy-san's phone number!"

"E-Eh?! N-No, I don't want him calling me!"

It was Saturday night, and Natsu was walking circles around his cellphone, fingers itching to grab it and dial Lucy's number. His mind buzzed with the memory of his lips on Lucy's skin, having the urge to drag her back to his house that day.

"I'm not even in heat," He groaned to himself, stomach turning sickly as he flopped down onto his bed. "But I'm gonna go nuts if I don't see her."

Lucy was having trouble sleeping herself, aside from the sound of Cana snoring by her side and Juvia mumbling in her sleep about Gray. She sat up and pulled herself from out under the covers, stepping over the two sleeping on her floor to enter her kitchen.

The blonde lit her stove and set a kettle full of water down, filing through her cabinets to find the box of tea. A small knock at her front door startled her, quiet steps making her way toward the door. She peered through the peephole and felt her heart leap in her chest, eager fingers gripping the brass orb to pull open the door.

"My friends are sleeping over," Lucy whispered as Natsu's hand moved to her hip, the pinkette chuckling as he pulled her into his hold.

"I just wanted to hold you for a minute," He sighed into her ear, immediately soothed by the feel of her body against his. "I couldn't wait till tomorrow."

"Sure you're not here to drag me back to your place?" Lucy bit back a smile, listening to Natsu's deep purr as it rumbled against her, his hands softly caressing her back underneath her furled tank top.

"Nah," He laughed under his breath, feeling the curve of her hips. "I would've called but I just really wanted to see you, lucky me you're still awake."

"I haven't been able to sleep that well without you," She inhaled his pepperwood scent, smiling as he let out a breathy laugh, burrowing into the crook of her neck. "I can barely smell you on my pillows anymore,"

"Coming here is gonna turn into a bad idea if you say things like that," Natsu whimpered and pulled himself away from the lithe body of his lover, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I should get goin', it's late."

"No goodnight kiss?" Lucy nudged his shin with her foot, pulling her door closed slowly and leaned back against the wood, shivering as the night air tickled her skin.

"Yeah, okay," Natsu grinned, putting his hand on the door above her, lowering himself and hovered above her quivering lips. His fingers intertwined with her own and he brought them between their lips, his heat searing a kiss upon the center of the back of her right hand, the warmth sinking into her skin. He held eye contact with her, kissing lightly around it, down the length of her fingers and caressing her knuckles. Her breath was shallow as he turned her hand over, burning an open mouth kiss into the center of her palm, eyes bright and gold as he held her rigid.

"Goodnight, Luce."

Lucy huffed as the dragon turned to walk away from him, sweatpants low on his hips and muscle tank showing off the curve of his muscles. Her legs ached to run after him, to chase after the heat of his body that had lit the dim hearth in her heart.

"Don't leave a kettle lit if you're gonna step out, Lulu." Cana yawned as she picked up the screaming pot, pouring the steaming liquid into a mug with a lavender bag ready to steep. "I can tell you saw the dragon boy, stop tryna look so horny."

"I still want us to have dinner together, I picked out my outfit and everything, I already have all the stuff to make dinner too," Lucy whined and weakly hugged Cana hiding in the plump of her chest, slowly picking up and down the mug that sat on her counter. "But I'd rather have him drag me back here right away…"

"You're so naughty, Lulu! C' mon, now that I'm awake, you're gonna tell me what's the dirtiest thing you've done with him."

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to the pink haired boy sitting casually on a park bench, her hands full of a large picnic basket.

"Let me get that for you," He said as he jogged up to her, putting one arm around her for a hug as he handled the weight of their meal.

"You look beautiful, Luce." He pressed a kiss to the temple of her forehead, his dragon grinning as she blushed under his flattering gaze.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She eyed the clean-cut look he opted to sport for their special occasion.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm pretty, gosh, Luce." He scoffed and pushed her along, grabbing her hand as she giggled and walked together with him.

They met in the park they usually waited for each other in, strolling alongside the river as the sun set in the distance. They found a quiet place under the wide berth of a tree, Lucy unfolding a blanket for them to sit on.

"I missed your food so much," Natsu sniffled as he snapped open one of the containers, his mouth immediately watering at the smell wafting from the crispy pork.

"Was it fun cooking for yourself, again?" She asked, and he groaned to ignore her cruel question.

"Don't tease me like that," He frowned as he popped open another container full of rice, stuffing his cheeks with the food quickly. She laughed and opened her own fruit bowl, cozying to Natsu's side as they watched the sun disappear along the horizon.

"Can I tell you something?" Natsu asked his question through a mouthful of spicy curry, Lucy nodding as the sky turned into a deep red and blue.

"It felt really weird without you by my side, Luce. Weirder than you are." He was cut short by a small slap to the chest before he continued. "I couldn't focus on anything as much as I wanted to. It was really empty...and cold…and I never get cold."

Lucy smiled as he continued, setting down his food to take a good look at her.

"You mean a lot to me, Lucy. And I know our friendship isn't the least bit normal, I don't think we were friends in the first place, y' know? But, trust me! The reason I love you isn't because we have sex, I wanna take care of you fo–"

"What? You...love me?" Her voice was quiet, and her eyes widened as she slowly set down her food, staring back at Natsu as he blanched.

"Oh, crap, I didn't mean to say that yet!" He cursed at himself, frowning as he ruined the build-up to his speech he'd been preparing all week.

W-Well, what else were you going to say?" She swallowed thickly, sitting on her knees and giving her full attention to his nervous cheeks.

"...I wanna take care of you, for the rest of your life, or at least as long as you'll have me. I love you, Lucy." He let out a shaky breath, shoving his hand in his pocket as he pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened the velvet case and grinned as she gasped, inside a gold band with a star in the center. "It's a promise ring, I want you to be my girl, Luce."

"Oh my gosh...Natsu, it's beautiful…" Her heart beat quickly as he slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand, breathing a happy sigh as she let him put it on her.

"I got Gajeel to make it for me, talkin' about stars with you before we go to bed is always really nice," He said as she looked up from the ring to her, her gaze warm and teary. "I love the look in your eyes when you talk about them."

"You're so sweet," Lucy gushed, staring back at her ring and twisting it on her finger. "I love you too, I really do. I'd love to be yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"All right! I knew you'd say yes!" He whooped and pumped his fist, pulling her in for a hug as he peppered her with kisses.

"Excited much?" The succubus moaned, arching her back against her bedroom door, grinning as Natsu's hands made their way under her shirt.

"Ask me that again when I don't have you for another week," He spoke into her skin, tongue hot on the nape of her neck and canines teasing the beating pulse that attracted him.

"You wanted me?" Lucy let out the breathy question, her stomach churning at the sound of his challenged growl as he bit into her.

"Oh, don't play with fire like that, Luce." Her stomach flared at the sight of him licking his bottom lip before he pulled her shirt above her breasts and began to fondle the spill of her swell.

"It's pretty hot when you burn me," She panted and tossed her shirt off, circling her arms loosely around his neck as he buried between her breasts.

"Geez, who taught you that one?" Natsu snickered as he undid the clasps of her bra, Lucy let out a light laugh.

"I thought that was cute," She hummed as he took her in his hands, massaging her chest as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"You're such a weirdo," He rolled his eyes as she giggled, his tongue slowly slipping between into her mouth, Lucy stolen by his peppery flavor. Her arms hung loosely around her neck, hands on the back of her neck and pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. His hands moved under her behind, lifting her up with a chuckle and Lucy smiling against his lips.

"You don't have to be so gentle," She sighed as he laid her on the bed, Natsu carefully taking off her skirt and stockings.

"Every time I pushed you down and 'burned' you," He began, pressing kisses into her slender calf as he held her eye contact. "It was my way of saying how much I loved you. But now that you're wearin' my ring, I'm gonna make sure every inch of you feels it while I tell you tonight."

"Don't say that kind of thing…" Lucy flushed with her panties already discarded, her cheeks hot as she watched him unbutton his shirt above her, showing off the rough pattern of his red scales circling his torso. She stared hungrily as he undid his belt, roughly unzipping his pants and tossing them to the floor. "Aren't you going to show me yours?"

"Not until I'm done with you," He grinned his dopey grin as he retook her hand, staring at the thin ring on her finger. "And it might take a while, you look sexy as hell in my ring."

Lucy flushed as Natsu kissed her palm with a similar intensity to the previous night. He moved down the length of her arm, softly caressing her with his lips before moving on to her other hand. Her eyes bled with lust as he seared more marks into the opposite palm, subtly biting into her skin, gasping as he reached her shoulder. From there he teased her collarbone with more sweet kisses and sucking the lewd beating of her pulse under his control.

He grinned, holding her with his eyes as he gripped her breasts, his tongue moving at a tantalizingly slow pace till it peaked at the tip of her pink nipple, swirling until his lips suckled her. He moaned against her skin as he felt her legs squirm together under him, Lucy's body convulsing for want of his deeper touch. From her stomach to her thighs, he avoided her heated center and pleasured down the length of her leg, the blonde close to taking Natsu for herself the longer he held off from finalizing his torment.

"You look ready to cum," Natsu's mouth watered as he parted Lucy's lower lips, her legs split as he laid between them.

"Really? I'll kick you if you keep messing with me like this," She groaned, frustrated as he only stared at her spilling core.

"But you're so beautiful, Luce. I gotta admire you," He rationalized, dipping his middle finger between her slick folds. "You're my girl now, so I'm gonna keep every memory of your body in my mind from the night I confessed my love to you."

"Quit being so sweet," She pouted and writhed in slight annoyance as Natsu only smiled before giving the full attention she'd begged for to her sex. Natsu cursed himself mentally, inhibitions lost with the first taste of her honey from the finger he withdrew.

"Mavis, you taste so good." Lucy's back arched as he assaulted her more heavily, his tongue diving into the creamy chamber that spread his scales along his forearms. Her fingers curled into his pink locks, pulling him closer as his warmth spread and peaked in her stomach.

"N-Not there!" His tongue lapped at her button of nerves, three fingers pumping into her as he lead her to her climax.

"That was pretty quick, dontcha think?" Natsu said smugly as he licked his lips clean, Lucy painting as she stuck her tongue at him.

"I haven't touched myself since we were together last weekend, and you're just that good," He loomed over her with his idiotic grin, leaning in to capture her lips.

"That's real cute, Luce." The tip of his boner pushed against her belly button as their tongues tangled, Lucy spurred to act on the wants she'd been craving all week.

"My turn," She whispered and smiled as his eyes widened to the sensation of her hand on his clothed length. Her hand pressed on the center of his chest, pushing him onto his back as she tugged on his boxer shorts. She ignored the idea of foreplay and quickly gripped his unsheathed boner in her left hand, holding it tightly at his base. He purred at the sight of her swallowing his cock, the tip hitting the back of her throat before she rose again and kept a steady pace on him.

"Shit…!" He struggled for breath as she milked him into her mouth, chest heaving as Lucy swallowed the bitter seed.

"You taste so slutty," She fawned, lust mellowing her eyes as she fell under the control of her longing greed for him, licking from the base of his cock to the still dripping tip. Natsu threaded his fingers in her hair as she took him in her mouth again, her tongue slathering the pink head as she felt him up for more.

Their usual antics picked up as the night continued on, the air soon sweltering with the hr\eat from their intimate dance, their perverted and impassioned energies coming together. Natsu gave into the screaming want to hold her close, her ass slapping on his hips as he took her from behind, Lucy hedonistic as he filled her with his pounding over and over, once inside never enough.

She'd ride him with her hands resting behind her on his knees, breasts in his hold in attempts to further induce their pleasured and comatose state. He sat up and kissed her to fill his appetite, mixed words of confessions and shameless begging for more passed between them. Natsu laid Lucy on her back, her mind floating in pleasure as he buried himself, dripping onto her sheets.

"More...Natsu," She twisted as he looked over her sweaty form, body covered in bruised bites and kiss marks, lips plump from his kisses and cheeks flushed a dark red. His thumb teased her clit and brought her to another steady climax, her walls clamping around his dick and spitting more cum to coat the slick insides.

"Beautiful," His golden eyes graced her tired form, listening to her pants and whines as he still rubbed the tight bundle of nerves. "Cum for me again,"

* * *

 **Fruit sandwiches are a real thing, I looked it up lmao. It's like whipped cream and fruit on bread**

 **Idk what imma update next lmao there are some one-shot ideas I might work on, tho I've been editing Hikari cuz there were a couple of inconsistencies.**

 **I have the next Greedy Dragon planned out tho**

 **Def have not mapped out anymore for Tainted or Memory Days cuz I'm a lazy hoe**

 **Imma probably focus on Walk in the Woods and Forbidden cuz they're one chapter away but I haven't given them any attention.**

 **I'm a Libra so I'm indecisive af so who knows what I'll do XD**

 **There was a reviewer, Ravenclaw, who asked if I knew what fanfic they were talking about, and I do! It's by rougescribe, Flame's Desire! They're a really good writer, so I recommend checking them out!**


End file.
